Motor vehicles may include decorative moldings or moldings. These decorative moldings may include a highly reflective surface or any other suitable ornamental feature and are coupled to different parts of the vehicle. For example, in some vehicles, decorative moldings are placed around a window such as the quarter window to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle.